Memories of The Robinson Family
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Oneshots about the Robinson Family. Mostly Wilbur oneshots.
1. Movie

**Hey guys!**

**This is my new story,which I have been planning since I went to Miami(I'm from Venezuela,don't blame me),so I'm going to do MTR 'family-oneshots' :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

9-months-old Wilbur Robinson crawled towards the music room,where his mother was.

His mom,Franny Robinson,was teaching a new song to her frogs.

"Mama,movie."Wilbur said,as he poked Franny's left leg.

Franny turned towards her son.

"Sure,baby."Franny smiled,as she picked Wilbur up.

Franny and Wilbur then went to the living room.

"Which movie?"Franny asked.

"Nightmare Before Christmas."Wilbur said.

Franny smiled,that was her and Cornelius' favorite Halloween movie.

"Daddy?"Wilbur said,as Franny placed him on the couch.

Franny sighed.

"He's working on a new invention."She said.

Wilbur then began to cry.

Carl then ran in.

"Is the kid ok?"He asked.

"He wants Cornelius."Franny said.

"I'll get him."Carl said.

Later...

Franny and Cornelius were watching the movie,Wilbur was asleep.

"He's asleep,can I go now?"Cornelius whispered to Franny.

"You haven't spent time with your son in these months."Franny snapped.

"Yeah,I did."Cornelius said.

"When?"Franny raised an eyebrow.

"Two days ago."Cornelius said.

"You just said 'hi' to him and then you left."Franny said.

"I promise to spend more time with him."Cornelius said.

* * *

**Please Read&Review!**

**Note: I also take requests. I might add some songfics in the next chapters.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	2. Wilbur's birth

**Hey guys!here's the next "Memories of The Robinson Family" chapter!yay!**

**By the way,thanks to Victorious Monster High Winx Lover for the idea.**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After another InventCo meeting,Cornelius Robinson pulled out his iPhone and gasped.

18 missed calls from Franny,30 messages from Lucille(I guess that she was using the coffee patches),10 missed calls from Billie and 5 missed calls from Art.

"Maybe there was an emergency."He said,as he got up from his seat.

A few minutes later...

A very worried Cornelius was trying to open his hovercar,his own invention,and he couldn't open it.

After realizing that he was using the Robinson Mansion key,he groaned.

"Today isn't my lucky day."He said.

Later,at the Robinson Mansion...

Carl and Lefty were talking about something.

Cornelius then ran in.

After noticing how silent the house was,he said:

"Where's everyone?"He said.

"They're at the hospital."Carl explained.

"Why?!"Cornelius cried.

"Because Franny is having the baby."Carl said.

Cornelius screamed.

10 minutes later,at the hospital...

Cornelius was talking with Lucille in the waiting room.

Art then walked in,he was holding a tiny baby.

Cornelius gasped.

"A boy?"He asked.

Art nodded.

Cornelius smiled.

Art then gave him the baby.

The baby had jet black hair,brown eyes and light skin.

"He's so beautiful."Cornelius said.

"Got a name for him,son?"Bud asked.

"Wilbur Anthony Robinson."Cornelius said.

"I like that name."3-years-old Tallulah said.

"So do I."Art and Gaston said.

"And I."Lucille said.

Bud nodded.

"I think that his name is very _vŭzkhititelen_."Billie added.

* * *

**Note: In all the MTR stories that I've read,Billie is from Bulgaria so that explains why she said: "****_vŭzkhititelen_****"(which means "adorable" in Bulgarian). **

**Please Read & Review.**

**Til the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	3. Wilbur's Older Brother&Carl's Girlfriend

**Hello Pizza Eaters!**

**It's AntoRodriguez7 with another chapter of 'Memories Of The Robinson Family'!**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

7-years-old Wilbur Robinson walked in his father's lab,holding a small notebook. The young boy looked totally furious as he sat next to his father.

"We need to talk."Wilbur growled.

Cornelius glanced at his son for a minute,and continued working on his invention.

Wilbur slammed the notebook on the table.

"Good afternoon,Mr. Robinson."He said,as he got up and walked out.

Cornelius sighed,as he grabbed the book and opened it.

There were two notes in the first two pages,and few questions in the other pages.

The first note said:

_Dear dad,_

_I wrote you this note to tell you the most amazing thing that ever happened to me and Wesley:_

_While you were at your meeting in New York,Wesley and I stole stuff from companies._

_It happened because I bought a candy,which wasn't what the box said it was, and I got mad._

_Laszlo told me that I should wrote the company a letter complaining about the product,and I followed his advice._

_3 days later,I got a box full of candies which Wesley begged me to share with him(and I did...thanks to__ Carl)._

_Then I got an amazing idea,I wrote a few letter to some companies complaining about their products and 'TA-DA!' they sent me boxes with things "they wanted me to try"._

_But then I forgot about Max's birthday and he got mad at me._

_I told Mom about my problem,and she also got mad at me but then she got an idea._

_The next day at school,Mom and I were decorating the classroom because Mom's idea was a surprise party for Max._

_The bell then rang and all of the other students(including Max)walked in._

_Max forgave me and we ate candies._

_The end._

The second note said:

_Hello Mr. Robinson,_

_My name is Wilbur Robinson,and I would like to ask you a few questions for my 'creative writing class' essay. Please read AND answer the following questions._

Cornelius turned the page and mentally read the questions.

He then grabbed a pencil and wrote his answers.

Q: _Full name?_

A: _Cornelius Lewis Robinson._

Q: _Age?_

A: _An inventor never reveals his real age._

Q: _Favorite quote?_

A: _Keep Moving Forward._

Q: _How would you describe your family?_

A: _I think I would describe them as a wonderful family, they might be very eccentric but they are the most amazing people in the world._

Q: _Do you have a wife?_

A: _Yes,I have a wife. Her name is Franny._

Q: _Do you have kids?_

A: _Two boys. A 16-years-old named Wesley Hale Robinson and a 7-years-old Wilbur Anthony Robinson._

Q: _Why did you name them like that?_

A: _I had Wesley's name in mind before he was even born,his middle name 'Hale' means hero and he's one. Wilbur's name,in the other hand,means 'confident' and it fits him very well because he's a very confident boy._

Q: _Are you proud of them?_

A: _Of course,they're my kids and I'll always support them no matter what happens._

Q: _Ok,so this is my last question for you. Favorite invention?_

A: _The memory scanner. It's the one that helped me start my life as the Father of Future._

"Boss,dinner's ready."Carl said,as he walked in.

"Ok."Cornelius said,as he got up.

"Why is Wilbur mad?"He then asked.

"West was making fun of Wil."Carl said.

"That Wesley."Cornelius mumbled.

"Would you like to talk to him?"Carl asked.

"After dinner."Cornelius said.

After using the travel tubes,Carl and Cornelius walked to the dining room.

Carl began to hum a song:

"_I think I'm in love._"

"Start talking."Cornelius teased."Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Robecca Steam."Carl said."And she's a robot,Lewis."

"Wait...Robecca Steam?the one from Starship Café?"Cornelius said.

Carl nodded,as they walked in the dining room.

"You should ask her out."Cornelius said.

"Thanks for the advice,boss."Carl smiled.

Cornelius spotted his older son talking with 16-years-old Tallulah.

Wesley had short spiked black hair,sapphire blue eyes and pale skin.

He wore a white v-neck t-shirt,black skinny jeans and black converse.

Noticing Cornelius,Wesley smiled.

"Hey dad."He waved.

"Hello West."Cornelius said,as he sat next to Franny.

"How was your day?"Wesley asked.

"Good."Cornelius replied.

The mini Carls then came out Carl's chest with plates of chicken sandwiches.

As soon as a mini Carl placed a plate in front of him,Wilbur pushed the plate away.

"I'm not hungry."Wilbur said.

"Why not,lil' bro?"Wesley asked,as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Because you're here."Wilbur snapped.

"_Je t'aime aussi, petit frère._(I love you too,little brother)"Wesley said,as he pulled Wilbur into a hug.

"I don't love you."Wilbur mumbled.

**-After Dinner...-**

"Wesley Hale Robinson."Cornelius said,as he paced around his lab.

"Yeah,dad?"Wesley asked.

"Why is your brother mad?"Cornelius asked.

"Because we had a fight."Wesley said.

Flashback...

_"West!"Wilbur cried,as he walked in his brother's room._

_"What do you want,kid?"Wesley asked,as he threw a pillow at Wilbur._

_"I want my chargeball glove."Wilbur said._

_"Sorry...I kinda broke it."Wesley._

_"YOU DID WHAT!"Wilbur screamed._

_"I broke it."Wesley repeated._

_"You better buy me a new one or I'll tell dad you got suspended for 2 months!"Wilbur said._

_"You little nosey brat!"Wesley cried."How did you find out?"_

_"I have my contacts,West."Wilbur grinned._

_They then started to fight._

_"Wil-dork,you know what?"Wesley said."You're a disappointment to our parents. That's why they ignore you."_

_Wilbur's eyes filled with tears._

_"Aww,the little baby is crying."Wesley joked._

_Wilbur then got up and ran away._

_Wesley grinned evilly._

End of flashback...

"You got suspended for 2 months!"Cornelius cried.

Wesley shrugged.

"We'll talk about that later."Cornelius said.

"Why did you told that to your brother?"He then asked.

"I-I-I...d-don't k-know."Wesley stuttered.

"You're grounded for 6 months." Cornelius said."For getting suspended and for fighting with your little brother."

"6 months!?"Wesley cried.

Cornelius nodded.

"Now say sorry to your brother."He said.

Wesley sighed,as he got up and went to Wilbur's room.

"Bro?"He said,when he walked in.

"GO AWAY!"Wilbur screamed.

"Look,I'm sorry."Wesley said."I never meant to say that."

Wilbur glared at him.

"I want a new chargeball glove."He said.

"And you'll get it if you forgive me."Wesley replied.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and hugged Wesley.

"I forgive you."Wilbur said."Now buy me my chargeball glove."

Wesley laughed.

"Ok."He said.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Carl was at Starship Café.

He walked towards a girl with copper-colored skin.

She had blue hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue dress with blue boots(which are also rocket boots).

"Hi...Robecca?"Carl said."I'm Carl."

"Hello Carl."Robecca said,she had a british accent."What brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."Carl,nervously,said.

"Go ahead,dear."Robecca said.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"Carl asked.

"Sure."Robecca smiled.

"Really?"Carl said.

Robecca nodded.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robecca Steam,Monster High does. I do own Wesley H. Robinson.**

**Please read & review.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7(and maybe Wesley...if you guys want him to come back).**


End file.
